Watch out for that guy
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Lucy is assigned on a mission to find a dangerous prison escapee but somehow in the process ends up hiding him. That fact that she might be falling in love with him isn't really helping this situation either. Nor is the fact that an ex of hers is interfering... Way to go Lucy...


A/N: Well you guys. This is my first attempt at a serious mystery/romance/comedy. I hope itll turn out okay and I dont get lazy halfway through this. Because the idea I have for this is kinda interesting. And I wasnt sure if I'd ever make a lemon/M rated story. But there is a very very very very small chance of there being something in a later chapter. Lemons make me blush so I'm not sure. O/O And feel free to review if you have any ideas of how I should improve this story. Its my first mystery so please understand that im only really good at the Romance Comedy genre. Haha. Meh. Peace out :3

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had been on her way to her night shift that night. Jacket clung tightly on her as a cold wind passed by. She studied her surroundings, making sure to check behind her back every now and then. In this world it was a bit hard to trust people, seeing as she had that type of complex. People lie, and they can shatter your dreams. All in a few seconds. Its what she was taught from a small age.

There's only a few people she can trust in this world. Her friends.

She watched the people on the sreets glumly. Homeless people laying on the sidewalks, bundled up together in alleyway, going through the garbages. A pregnant woman sat on the sidewalk tending to the crying child in her arms. She frowned. Things like this always made her sad, and it made her want to help these people through their crisis'. But, they ended up on the streets this way of their own accord somehow right? So...it was their faults for being stuck on the streets. She shouldn't really pity them. Right? Her brown eyes caught sight of a few prostitutes. One of them looked her way and winked. She shivered and looked the next way, quickly walking away.

The streets were fucked up...

She suddenly heard a small meow and looked for the source of it. Her eyes landed on a trash can and a small black cat next to it. She stopped walking and looked at it. From the size of it, it seemed to have been the runt of the pack when it was born. It looked like it was starving, and weak, like it could barely move. She looked at it in awe and sadness. Poor thing. Large black eyes stared at her and meowed once more. Lucy couldnt stand it anymore.

She walked slowly and cautiously towards it, so as to not scare it away. Upon closer inspection, it wasnt a black cat. In fact in the lighting it was light blue. She bent down and slowly hed her hand out to the cat. The cat sniffed her hand and warily put a shaky paw onto her palm. She smiled and gently picked it up, holding the cat in her arms. He purred and got comfy in her arms.

She smiled and pet him. "Your safer now..."

Lucy stood up. Oh right. What was she doing again? Oh right! Heading to her nightshift at the detective angency. Makarov will probbaly scold her again for being late.

She hummed a little tune as she skipped to the angency ,opening the doors she stopped at the info desk.

She greeted two of her friends. "Hi Lisanna. Sup Mira. What are you two up

too?"

"Nothing much." Mira answered.

"Same old same old." Lisanna said as she took a few files from the 'In' pile, and put them to the 'Out' pile.

"Cool." Lucy smiled.

"By the way you guys..." She took the small kitten out of her jacket and put it on the table as the sisters eyes widened.

"Can you put Happy in the animal care section till I get off of my shift?"

Lisanna sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Ah sure Lucy-san."

"Happy?"Mirajaine questioned.

"I found him on the streets." Lucy smiled.

"Ah, I see." Mira said.

Mirajaine went to pick up the cat as Happy growled and jumped in the warmth of Lucy's arms.

Lucy chuckled. "Come on Happy its only for a little while. Ill get yoj when my shift is off."

The cat reluctantly let Mirajaine pick him up and watched as Lucy pouted.

"Dont worry ill be back soon! Take good care of him till then."

"Sure Lucy." "No prob."

"Thank you!" She called as she ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor, practically throwing her jacket on the chair and jumping on it. The chair spun around from the collision and made her a bit dizzy. She giggled once she recovered and admired her office. It was a nice. The right size for someone like her. And it made her feel like a boss sometimes. Though she wouldn't admit that to her friends...

"Lucy" Makarov said throwing a file onto her desk, disrupting her from her thoughts.

She looked up at the man. "Mmm?"

"I need you to go on a mission."

Lucy sat up excitedly. "Mission?"

"Yeah. Apparently theres a missing man who escaped from a local prison and he's a rouge renegade man the loose. The police are trying to find his whereabouts before he pulls something risky."

"Dont you have a picture of him?" She said skimming through the folder really quickly.

"No. Apparently the brat got a hold of all his prison mugshots and burned them.

"What kind of prsion were they running there?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Makarov shrugged. "Anyway. It seems the man is actually very dangerous despite his appearance, and we dont have any intel on his whereabouts and background history.".

"And you want to send a sweet young lady like me after a dangerous man who's probably a rapist? What if I lose my virginity or something gramps? Why not give it to Laxus, or the two partners Gray and Juvia. Or Levy and Gajeel?"Lucy huffed.

Makarov smirked. "Dont play innocent Lucy. You know why Im giving this particualr case to you. Your combat skills can rival Erza's at best and your a quick thinker and very cever. Your able to classify certain situations and can react quickly to it. Your nickname isnt 'Second Erza' for no reason. Nothing less from the second best agent in my agency."

"Haha very funny. "Lucy smirked. "What kind of detecive agency are you running gramps?"

" A good one. I do expect you to start working on this case immediately."

Lucys eyes widened. "W-what?! Now?!"

Makarov put his hands in his pockets and walked away. "I don't talk twice..."

Lucy pouted. And here she was hoping she'd get to go home early and play with Happy.

She stood up. Well. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

Hunt down her prey and kick his ass.

Haha. Sounds like a marriage pun.

Lucy chuckled at her small joke.

Lucy's faced turned serious. All right then. Its time to get started on the case.

Lucy left her office and walked past her friends office cubicles.

"Hey Lu-chan. Where are you going?" Levy asked.

"On a case."She answered.

"Whats the case this time?" Gray asked slightly intrigued.

Lucy was his ex-partner afterall. They had fun times together on their cases and even bonded a bit. Then she just suddenly split their partnership and he found himself with Juvia. It took some getting used to, but he's fine with it now.

"I have to find a dangerous prisoner escapee. I have no leads whatsoever, and no background information on him. But the police are really after him and also desperately searching. There's probably something really bad about him."She smiled.

"That does sound dangerous." Juvia gasped.

"I can take it! Dont worry about me." Lucy smiled at Juvia and gave her a thumbs up.

Juvia nodded.

He first day Juvia came to the detecticpve agency, she noticed her crushing on her partner. She was a little jealous at first, and her and Juvia never reLly got along, until that day Lucy walked up to Juvia and said 'Would you like to be partners with Gray?'

'Gray-sama?'

She had nodded.

'Is Lucy-san sure about this?'

'Yeah. Honestly, from a girl to another girl, I can see that you like him, and seeing as youre a rookie, you should partner ul with an experience person.

'But then who will Lucy-san have?'

'I'll just ride solo. Being single never hurt anyone right?'

The two stayed silent and suddenly burst into laughter.

'That's a good joke...but anyway! Thank you Lucy-san!'He bluenette said hugging her.

'Sure, no problem. Now good luck okay.'

'H-hai.'

Lucy smiled as that scene played over him her head.

Memories...

"Good luck bunny girl" Gajeel said turning back to his computer.

"Sure thing metal face." She smiled as she walked towards a nearby window.

He tsked.

Lucy opened the window.

"Anyway! See you guys laterrr!"

"Wait Lucy don't tell me you're-" Levy said as Lucy jumped out the window.

"Lucy!" She screamed panicking as they all rushed to the window.

They looked down and spotted Lucy on the roof of the second story.

She laughed and waved. "See you guys later!"

The all facepalmed as Gray leaned out the window and shouted. "Atleast use the elevator!"

"Its faster this way!" She yelled as she jumped to the roof of the next building.

Gray tsked and smiled. "Idiot. Same as always."

Juvia pouted. "Gray-sama., would you like to go on a misiion with Juvia?"

He nodded. "Nothing to hard that you cant handle." He teased.

Juvia blushed. "Juvia can handle any mission!"

"Lies! You used to freak out whenever you saw blood on a mission. And you still do."

Juvia's legs shivered at the mention of blood

"W-whatever is Gray-sama talking about?"

Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Lets go."

Juvia made a noise of surprise and blushed as he dragged her to the elevator.

Levy tsked. "Those two need to hook up already."

"Too bad that 'thing' is still holding Gray back from making a move."

"Its quite a shame too."

Gajeel watched as Levy frowned.

"Um, uh. D-dont worry too much about it. Its not your problem anyway."

Levy pouted. Hes still one of my friemds though. I care abojt his love life, just like I care about my oher friends' love lifes.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Love...

"Anyway." Levy smiled. "I hope Lu-chan is doing okay out there."

* * *

Lucy was about to jump over the gap to the next roof as she sneezed and lost her footing. She screamed and instinctively grabbed on to the edge of the roof, swinging her legs onto the ledge of the roof and hoistjng herself back up.

She tsked and glared at he sky. Was someone talking about her just now?

Idiot almost made her fall in an alleyway.

Who knows how many hobo's she accidentally flashed?...

It wasn't her fault for wanting to dress up and wear cute skirts on the job.

Oh well, back to the case.

Lucy continued to happily jump from roof to roof, landing on someones balcony every now and then, or jumping over the smile gaps that seperated neighbouring houses. Hehe. She felt like she was a ninja! Or in an action movie or something! She hummed a little tune as she looked at the sky. The night sky in the bustling busy citynof Magnolia always made her feel better. The stars always seemed to outshine the city lights, which was something special to her. Stars are awesome. Little balls of fiery gas just come together to make a star. And then they keep shining and shining till it burns out.

They're something else, huh?

Lucy slowed down a bit. She should be careful on these rooftops.

She could slip and fall...or peole could spot her up here and become suspicious. Her suspect could run away..

Wait, come to think of it...where exactly is she headed?

Lucy unconsciously shrugged. Probably just following her instinct.

Noooo. Running around on peoples rooftops like a maniac for 10 minutes so far is not instinct.

Lucy jumped down on a balcony railing in her daze and took a break there.

She sighed. Running in heels is hard...let alone jumping in them...

"Oh." She heard someone make a noise of surprise.

"Eh?" She looked at the source of the voice as her eyes widened.

A young pink-haired guy in red dragon pajamas was leaning on the railing of the balcony next to her, looking up at her with a toothbrush in his mouth.

He blinked as they continued to stare at each other.

"Why are you on my apartment balcony?" He asked the blonde.

Lucy stayed silent as he continued to watch her, her hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Her cover had been blown...and it hadnt even been an hour yet.

The next thing Lucy knew was that the boy pulled her in the room wih him, closing the balcony doors.

So much for being able to handle situations well Makarov...


End file.
